narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eliminating the Threat
*'Previously:' The Legend of the Yonkou In Ryun's Office "Do you have any, if at all respect for the teachers, Mr. Nanashi?" asked Principal Ryun. Nanashi smiled, "For Teachers, maybe, for you, nope" he chuckled. "Very funny, kid," said Ryun. "Or should I say, Seireitou?" Nanashi chuckled, "How'd ya guess" he smiled. Ryun smiled, "I sensed your chakra nature. You reeked of your own powers." He leaned back, "So, how's life as Grand Supreme Kai?" "Pretty good... hows life as a High School Principle? You failed the Aptitude test, didnt you?" he snikkered. "I had to keep an eye on Kouhei, Senna, and Kira didn't I?" asked Ryun. "Yeah... so, do you know why me and "Takeshi" are here?" asked Nanashi. "I've been noticing things in the school server going haywire," replied Ryun. "I guess Takeshi "Hikaru" Kuchiki is the one trying to eliminate it correct?" Nanashi smiled, "Yup" Ryun sighed, "In that case, I'll leave you two to take care of this. You seem to know what you're doing." He looked up at Nanashi and said, "Just don't get caught by one of the teachers again." Nanashi sighed, "Listen, any minute now Hikaru and the others will come here, asking for your help in order to take down Aizen" he said, protecting the room in a barrier so no one could hear them. Ryun looked at the clock and said, "I'm sorry, but I'll need to discuss with you guys after school hours." Nanashi sighed, "I cant believe your a teacher, i bet your skills have decreased over 1000 years" he muttered as he chuckled slightly. Ryun sighed and said, "I don't have enough time to train, but seeing as I have access to Aizen, unlike you bums, I think that counts for something." Nanashi scoffed, "If Yhvh accually let me....." he thought and then got up, "Well, meet us in the woods, right after school, got it, Ryun?" he said getting up. Ryun nodded and said, "I'll be there." Back to the others... Takeshi sat at his desk in one of the various Algebra II rooms. He sighed as he lazily answered each problem on the test that was handed out. After all was said and done, he met up with Senna and Kouhei after class. Senna smirked and said, "So, how's High School Takeshi?" Takeshi sighed and said, "I liked it better when I was attacking the police. More action than this prison of education." Kouhei smiled, "Yeah, i know what you mean well, we only have one clas left today, gym" Kouhei said, "Lets go." As Takeshi, Senna and Kouhei walked to the gym, Takeshi asked, "Do they even offer fencing at the school? Despite the police being the only legal people to carry a sword, I think they should offer it here just in case some kids are interested in joining the Shadow Police Force." "Nope, from what i heard, they choose random kids who graduate and lock them up for special training until they become ready for the Police Force," he said as the group changed and entered the gymnasium. Takeshi sighed, "This is gonna be boring..." "Someone of your skills should be able to beat everyone, we're playing dodgeball" Kouhei said, getting ready. Takeshi sat in the bleachers as teams were being picked out. He noticed that the team captains were some kid from his Algebra class, and Mai Urami. He looked at the ceiling and thought to himself, Please don't pick me. Mai looked over at Takeshi and said, "I pick...Takeshi." Senna was on the opposite team and said, "Oh, crap..." Takeshi sighed and said, "Fine, whatever..." Mai smiled and pulled Takeshi aside, "Hey, Takeshi-kun, since you're new here, how bout you go on the offensive against those other guys." She looked over at Senna and scowled, "Especially against that boyfriend stealing b%@$#, Senna." Takeshi cringed at the last thing that Mai called Senna. He then said, "Isn't that term a little harsh?" Mai giggled and said, "You're so funny Takeshi-kun. Alright, so you'll get them?" Takeshi sighed and said, "I'm not making any promises." Mai smiled and said, "If we win this, I'll let you go on a date with me." Takeshi shrugged and said, "Sure, ok." Kouhei stared with comicly-drawn eyes, "Oh boy, Hikaru's in the doghouse now" he thought as he sat next to Senna, "I hope me and Senna get picked together" he thought smiling Nanashi then walked in, "Hey, sorry im late! The man was keeping me down" he snikered as the teams were being called. Dodgeball Massacre The teams were selected, Senna, Kouhei and Kira were on one team while Takeshi, and Nanashi were on Mai's team. Nanashi then sent to Takeshi, "Hikaru, should we go easy on Kouhei and Senna?" Hikaru sighed and sent, I'm not a good shot, so I'll be on the defensive. Nanashi looked past Hikaru to see Mai giving Nanashi "looks". Nanashi sighed, "Quite the little Wh***, huh?" he sent to Hikaru. What do you expect? asked Hikaru. Though it's strange, I sense demonic energy from her, but it isn't evil. She's...longing for something... Mai waved to Takeshi/Hikaru, and he returned the wave to her, making her blush. Hikaru did a quick scan of Mai's mind, and sent to Seireitou, She's longing, for love... Hikaru sighed and thought, Great, just what we need. A high school girl with a succubus' spirit within her... He then heard the whistle blow, and the game started. Nanashi sighed, "Maybe i should confort her, after all, she is the descendant of Sachi-chan..... and maybe Sachi's spirit.... still longs for me....... I doubt you really wanna get involved with her romantically, ill handle her, you okay with that?" Nanashi sent back. Hikaru shrugged as he dodged a ballistic missile of a dodgeball coming at his head. Nanashi meerly sidesteped as the balls were dodged till he grabbed one and by use of skilled martial arts, jumped into the air kicked it at a random kid, causing him to crash into the wall with great force. Takeshi looked over and said, "Geez, Nashi-san, control yourself." He easily dodged yet another ball coming at him. He then said, "Come on, is that all you got?" Nanashi sighed as he dodged the balls as he saw Senna trying to nail Mai several times and he snikered but then sighed at what Hikaru told him. Mai soon lost her footing and Senna almost nailed her until Nanashi/Seireitou jumped infront of her, catching the ball and threw it at another kid, not senna. Nanashi faced Mai, "You alright, gotta watch out for those" he said. Takeshi kept dodging the balls without much effort displayed. He sighed and said, "This is gonna go on forever." He picked up one of the balls and threw it at one of the kids. The ball then knocked each of the opposing team members without once hitting the ground. Takeshi smirked and said, "This seems a little unfair if no one is gonna give any effort." He stretched and said to Nanashi, "Nice job protecting Mai. Gave me time to get the other team when they were distracted." Senna and Kouhei's teammates were dumbstruck at the shot Takeshi made. "Whoa, what is he?" one asked. "That was luck," said another. "No way, he didn't even care, he didn't try on that," another said. "Sure, i defend, you attack" said Nanashi going over to Mai, "Hello, Mai-chan" he said, to which blushed, "Oh, Hello Nanashi-kun" she chirped. "Alright, go for it, Hikaru." "I will Mai-chan," replied Takeshi. Mai froze at what Takeshi said, "Did...did you read my thoughts?" Takeshi smiled and said, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He turned to the opposing team and said, "Come on, where's the effort, people?" Nanashi smiled, "Show-off". He stood infront of Mai as Takeshi threw the balls. After about 15 minutes, only Senna and Kouhei were on the team and the opposing team, onyl Takeshi, Nanashi and Mai stood. Senna trembled a little as she faced the three. She then threw the ball, unknowingly putting chakra into it, sending it flying at 100 mph. She gasped as she threw the ball. Takeshi saw the ball come flying towards him. He then dodged it in a Matrix fashion. He watche the ball slam against the wall and fall to the ground. He then looked back to Senna and said, "Wow, ya got me there." He noticed some scorchmarks on his stomach. He laughed and said, "Guess I'm out huh?" As Takeshi went to sit down, Nanashi and Mai stood facing Senna and Kouhei. "Relax Mai-chan, we'll beat them" he said as Mai looked at him shocked, "he can read minds too!?" she thought as Nanashi threw a ball at an angle that missed Kouhei but then hit the wall and hit Senna right in the back. "Well, looks like its just Kouhei now" Nanashi said smiling. Takeshi was being bombarded by questions, and the occasional remark from sexists calling him pathetic for losing to a girl, to which Senna bashed them over the head. Takeshi returned his attention to the game and said, "Geez, this is gonna be short..." Nanashi smiled evilly at Kouhei as he jumped into the air and kicked the ball at Kouehi, making it catch on fire and shot it at Kouhei, knocking him out. Nanashi chuckled, "Looks like we win" he said as Mai came from behind him and tackled him with a hug, "We won Nanashi-kun!!" she yelled Takeshi walked over and said, "Nice shot." He looked over at Kouhei to see Senna was helping him up. They both then hugged each other and headed off to their respective locker rooms. Takeshi smiled and said, "Guess Senna and Kouhei are hitting it off." He then looked over to Mai and said, "Hey, sorry for getting out on that shot." Mai scoffed, "I cant beleive you lost to that little b@#$%, i guessed i pegged you wrong" she said closing her eyes and left. Nanashi laughed innocently, "Just like Sachi-chan.. huh?" he smiled. "Coming, Nanashi-kun!?" asked Mai. "Sure" he said then facing Takeshi, "You go with Kouhei and Senna and ill meet up with you guys later, okay?" Nanashi asked. Takeshi picked up one of the dodgeballs and nailed Mai in the back of her head. Everyone stared at Takeshi in dead silence. Some even looked over at Mai to see how she would respond. Takeshi turned to walk away and said, "Don't call Senna a b@#$% anymore, got it?" Nanashi sighed, "Oh Boy". Mai ignored him and left, as Nanashi walked with her, and then sent something to Hikaru, "Nice shot". Hikaru smiled and sent, She asked for it, and I delivered. End of the Day Hikaru yawned as he exited the school, "What a day, and already someone hates me." He smiled and said, "I'd call that a good day." Kouhei and Senna walked over, both were holding hands. "Hey, where's Nanashi?" asked Kouhei. "What am I?" asked Hikaru, "His keeper?" Senna blankly stared at Hikaru and said, "Yes..." Hikaru sighed and said, "Probably talking to Mai." "Mai!? For what reason?" asked Kouhei, who was pissed at her for being so mean to Senna. "I dunno," replied Hikaru. "Your ancestor had a rep as a playboy in my time." Kouhei sighed, "Well, looks like we all know that Nanashi is Seireitou, huh" said Kouhei. Hikaru then sensed something that made him jolt. He looked over to the direction of the source, and sensed that it was true demonic energy. He had never sensed energy like this since Echo. He noticed it wasn't as powerful as Echo's but it still was strong. "What's up Hikaru?" asked Senna. Hikaru trembled for a second and said, "Sei's in grave danger. I sense an incredible amount of demonic spirit energy emitting from Mai. She has a succubus sealed within her." Senna and Kouhei stared at Hikaru. Senna then asked, "You mean those demons who take the forms of beautiful women?" Hikaru nodded, "That explains Mai's attitude and her abnormal breast size. She at least has the breast size of Tsunade Senju, and then some..." Senna and Kouhei both then sensed the demonic energy. To Senna, it seemed repulsive and corrupted, but to Kouhei, it seemed more inviting. Hikaru looked to the two of them and said, "We have to go find Sei and Mai." Meanwhile... Mai had brought Nanashi for a walk at a local park. She sighed and said, "Geez, that Takeshi guy is a jerk. All I did was badmouth that flat chested idiot Senna. Why does he care?" "You have no idea Mai-chan" Nanashi sighed, "Takeshi is a friend of Senna, so true friends stick together" he said smiling at her. Mai shrugged, "So what? She's Kouhei's girl...unless...is Takeshi Senna's ex?" "Mai-chan, they dont need to be, they are just close friends, cousins in a sense" Nanashi replied. "Hmph," scoffed Mai. "So I'm right? Good thing he dumped her. She's so annoying." Seireitou/Nanashi snarled in his mind, "No, they are cousins, not a past couple. Plus i doubt you accually tried to get to know her" he repied. "What's to know?" asked Mai. "She's nothing but a social reject, ever since her parents were killed." Nanashi sighed and pulled Mai closer to him in a one-handed hug, "Well, anything that you wanna talk about, something pleasant maybe?" Mai smiled and said, "I can think of one thing." She put both hands around Nanashi and said, "During my time at school, I tried to search for the perfect guy. That Takeshi guy seemed decent. In fact, he almost seemed hotter than you. But..." She leaned closer to Nanashi and said, "You're more perfect than him. Too perfect." She leaned even closer to Nanashi and said, "Let's go to my house, where we can talk in private." Sei/Nanashi didnt even blush but smiled, "Im game..." he said following her, "Alright.. now, if i can only get close... i can get rid of that damn demon..." he thought to himself walking with Mai. When they reached Mai's house, they both went up to her room, and she shut the door behind them. She smiled and said, "Let's have some fun Nanashi-kun..." Nanashi stared at her, "Why not, go ahead" he said smiling. Mai walked up to Nanashi, and then slammed him against the wall. Her eyes glowed a demonic green and she said, "I guessed you had to be someone of holy status. That sexy Takeshi as well, but I never expected two of you." Nanashi stared with narrowed eyes, "Im not a simple holy preist like Hikaru, im the Grand Supreme Kai" he said teleported infront of Mai and initiated Spirit Bending, forcing the demon out into its original form outside of Mai. Seireitou then proceded and destroyed it with a holy shine of light, dispelling it as Mai came to. "You okay, Mai-chan?" "Uhnn," said Mai. She still was recovering from the ordeal. Unfortunatly the demon had regenerated from Seireitou's attack. The demon licked her lips and said, "That hurt, just a little." She stretched and said, "Ahh, it feels good to be free. Much more fun to have a little time with a hot holy guy in my true form than in a little girl." Seireitou used a justu to cause Mai to gently pass out and he placed her on her bed. He then faced the demon, "What do you want?" he asked. The succubus floated over to Seireitou and said, "I just wanted to have some fun in the Human world. It gets so boring listening to Lucifer's long-winded rants, that I was considering going over to God's side. I guess now that you might kill me, I might never get that chance." She looked into Seireitou's eyes innocently and said, "I really didn't try to hurt anyone. I just wanted to get a little more out of life. You can understand that, can't you Seireitou-kun?" Seireitou gently hugged her, "I guess so... but possessment isnt kindly looked upon, escepially when confronting Yhvh's right hand man, the Grand Supreme Kai, me" he said holding her tightly and smiled, "You can hang out with me if you want." The succubus squealed and said, "Oh thank you! You're so nice!" She glomped Seireitou, making him fall on the floor. She then said, "You're much nicer than I thought. So can I ask you a favor?" Seireitou chuckled, "Sure, ask away" he relied smiling. "Um, there's this really scary demon that's coming after me," said the succubus. She got up and pulled Seireitou to his feet and continued, "His name is Noh. He's a really mean demon who hunts me at times. I was just wondering, could you and Hikaru-kun protect me from him? I'd really appreciate it." Seireitou smiled and pated her back, "Sure, its my job as GSK to protect souls like you" he smiled. The succubus squealed and hugged Seireitou, "Oh, thank you! I feel a lot safer around you or Hikaru-kun. Also, can be given a human form so I won't be attacked by Noh?" Seireitou thought for a second, "Maybe that wouldnt be a good idea. If we leave you in your regular form, then that will draw Noh out then i can take him out" he said smiling, "I wont let him hurt you" he promised. The succubus sighed and said, "But I want to be near Sei-kun...and I want to go to that school as well and be visible to the other kids." She looked at Seireitou and said, "I'll still keep my facial features, just that I'll not have my talons..." Seireitou sighed, "Well, we're not in any rush to take Noh out so.... fine, but remember to call me Nanashi while in school, or Nanashi-kun or any variation of my name, as long as it isnt Seireitou" he said snapping his fingers as the succubus became human, but retained her girlish appearance. "Alright, good, well, maybe it would be best to get some sleep till tomrrow..." he said as he sent a message to Hikaru telling him what happened and to meet with Ryun without him. He then faced the Succubus, "By the way, do you have a name?" "Yeah," said the succubus. "My name is Kurumu. Kurumu Kousoku." Seireitou smiled, "Thats a nice name for a cute girl like you" he said smiling holding out his hand, "My full name is Seireitou Hyuga." Kurumu smiled and said, "I'm glad we're friends, Sei...I mean, Nanashi." She looked over at Mai and said, "Should we take her with us?" Seireitou smiled innocently, "No, this is her house and she'll come to and forget everything she witnessed" he said holding out his hand, "Since the others are busy and its gona be a while before night, wanna go tour around the city?" asked Seireitou who now became Nanashi. "Ok, Nashi-kun," smiled Kurumu as she sidled next to Nanashi. Nanashi and Kurumu The two, side by side walked in a local park and went by an ice-cream cart. "Kurumu-chan, woudl you like some ice cream?" he asked. Kurumu nodded and said, "Sure, I'll have strawberry." Seireitou went over and bought two icecreams, one strawberry and one chocolate. he handed her the icecream as they sat down in a bench at the park. Kurumu licked the ice cream slowly and in between licks she said, "Nashi-kun, I just want to say sorry for all the trouble I caused you and Hikaru-kun. Not to mention Kouhei-kun and Senna." Nanashi slid right next to Kurumu, "Forget it, Kurumu-chan, its nothing, relax, like you said, you never hurt anyone" he said smiling Kurumu sighed and said, "I still need to apologize to Senna for those things I said to her. I really hurt her feelings, even though she shrugged it off." "Well, relax, she's tough like Hikaru, but i guess an apoligy might be good" Nanashi said smiling and then sighed, "Also, if you wanna go to school, you might wanna pick a guy. Calling every guy within a 2-mile radius with -kun will make people see you as......"easy" if you catch my drift" he said smiling innocently